The present invention relates to a structure of a watch including a watch case, a dial and a shield glass and a method for assembling those members.
Recently, a wrist watch with a plurality of functions and sensors becomes popular. Furthermore, various types of amusing watches are made. For example, a picture of a mascot of the Japan Professional Football League (J-League) is printed on a dial of a wrist watch. In order to enhance the amusement of the amusing watch, the watch case itself is shaped to match the picture on the dial.
FIG. 16 shows a conventional amusing watch. The watch has a cylindrical watch case 1 made of plastic and having a radially extending outer flange portion 1a, an upper recess 1b, and a band connecting portion 1d. A dial 2 is mounted in the watch case 1 at a lower portion of the recess 1b. A module 3 is mounted in the watch case 1 and an inner frame 1 is provided for supporting the module 3 in the watch case. A back 5 is secured to the watch case 1 interposing a packing 1c. A shield 6 is mounted on the upper recess 1b of the watch case 1. A crown 7 is operatively connected to the module 3. An hour hand 10, minute hand 11 and second hand 12 are secured to hand shafts 13 operatively connected to the module 3.
In the watch, the dial 2 has an amusing picture printed thereon and the outer flange portion 1a of the watch case 1 has a picture printed thereon, or a certain peripheral shape projected from the circumference of the shield 6, corresponding to the picture of the dial.
In order to assemble the watch, the dial 2 is secured to the watch case 1. The module 3 is mounted in the watch case 1 and supported by the inner frame 4. The back 5 is secured to the watch case 1 interposing the packing 1c. Then, the watch case is inverted, and the hands 10, 11 and 12 are securely mounted on the respective shafts 13. The shield 6 is secured to the upper recess 1b of the watch case 1.
In such a watch, the contour of the outer flange portion 1a is shaped for enhancing the amusing feeling relative to the picture on the dial 2. Therefore, it is necessary to provide various types of molding dies for the watch case 1 for increasing design variations. As a result, the manufacturing cost for a molding die increases.
Since the outer flange portion 1a of the watch case 1 and the dial 2 are separated from each other, it is difficult to print a continuous picture on the dial and the flange portion.
In addition, the crown 7 is projected from the underside of the outer flange portion 1a, so that the appearance of the watch is deteriorated. Furthermore, it is necessary to form a groove in the watch case 1 for receiving the packing 1c which causes the structure of the watch to further complicate and the number of parts to increase.
FIG. 17 shows another conventional watch. The watch comprises a watch case 8 made of plastic and having outer flange portion 8a, an upper recesses 8b and 8c, and an inner recess 8e for the module 3. A dial 9 is mounted on the upper recess 8c of the watch case 8 and a shield 14 is mounted on the recess 8b of the watch case and the periphery of the dial 9. Other structures are the same as the watch of FIG. 16.
In order to assemble the watch, the module 3 is mounted in the recess 8e of the watch case 8, the dial 9 is secured to the upper recess 8c, hands 10, 11 and 12 are secured to the shafts 13, and the shield 14 is securely mounted on the recess 8b.
In the watch, since the back is integrally formed with the watch case 8 as a bottom plate thereof, the back 5 and the packing 1c of FIG. 16 are omitted, thereby reducing the number of parts. However, other disadvantages of the watch of FIG. 16 are sill remained.